


As Long As You're Happy

by HandwithQuill



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle Secret Santa gift for Winterwanderlust on tumblr. Her prompt was "modern AU, secret dating"</p>
<p>This is fic one of two I wrote for that prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You're Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterwanderlust](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=winterwanderlust).



Trying to be as subtle as possible, Belle looked both way as she left the library and crossed the street. No one was looking as she rounded the corner and opened the back door of Mr. Gold's pawn shop. Russell looked up as she entered, a sly grin on his face as he stood.

“Miss French? Just what would cause you to sneak into the back of my shop?”

“Well, Mr. Gold, I seem to have a problem and I was hoping you could help me with it.”

“Oh? What would this problem be. And what would you give me for it? You know I never do something for free.”

“Oh, I know that,” she said, walking towards him and pushing him back down into the chair he just stood from. “But I think my problem and your payment could be the same.” She took his hand and kissed the palm, before lowering it and guiding it under her skirt. “I have this ache, right here.” She used his fingers to slide her panties aside. “Could you relive it for me?”

“That I can, Miss French.”

He started rubbing in earnest, teasing along her folds before sliding two fingers all the way in. She keened and braced her hands on the back of his chair. As his fingers pumped into her, he used his other hand to open her blouse and pull aside the cups of her bra, tongue reaching out to lap at her nipples.

“Russell!” she gasped. She was already so close, had been since she had gotten his first text this morning, and her walls were already starting to flutter around his finger. “No,” she whined when he removed his hand, then moaned as she watched him clean off his hand. His hands returned to her hips as he pulled her panties all the way off. She unzipped him and let him guide her to sit in his lap, taking him deep inside her.

As she settled, he cupped her face, thumb tenderly rubbing along her cheekbone.

“Belle,” he breathed, and she leaned into kiss him as she began to ride him. When air became necessary, she broke the kiss and tilted her head back, letting him run kisses down her neck to her chest where he suckled at her breast. She keened again as she shattered, bucking in his lap, as his arms wrapped around her waist as he thrust up into her.

He collapsed back in the chair and she against him, his hands caressing her back.

“As good as that was,” she spoke up. “I don't want it to go that long between meetings again.” She sat up and brushed his hair away from his forehead. “I missed you.”

“I missed you as well, Sweetheart. But unless you are ready to tell your father that you're dating the man he hates most in town, I don't see what we can do.”

“I'm going to tell him,” she sighed, burying her face in his neck. “I just have to figure out the best way.”

“It's no rush, Sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear. “I'll be your dirty little secret until then.”

She bit his neck in punishment. He chuckled and moved her off him. After they cleaned up, he opened the small refrigerator he kept in the back and pulled out the lunch he'd prepared.

As they ate, they talked about a trip he had made to Boston and made plans to have dinner at her apartment, before she had to go back to the library.

When she was a few feet from the door, she saw her father's van parked just up the street. A few seconds later, her father came out of a store, writing on the clipboard he was carrying. He looked up and waved when he saw her.

“Hey, Sweet Pea! I'm glad I caught you. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight? It's been awhile since we've done that.”

“I'm sorry, Papa, I can't. I have plans.”

“Oh,” he said, eyebrow raising, “ _Dinner_ plans?”

She could feel her face heating as she tried to think of something to tell him, but why did she have to lie. She _did_ want to tell him about her and Russell. Maybe this was the way to ease him into the idea.

“Yes, Papa. I have a date tonight.”

“Who with?” he asked with a smile. “He better treat you right.”

“He does. I've actually been seeing him for a little while now.” She bit her lip as he frowned. “I've wanted to tell you, but I wanted to be sure of things before then. Would-” She took a deep breath, “Would you like to join us?”

** ** * ** **

Belle hurried into the library after saying goodbye to her father and sunk into her chair behind the circulation desk. What had she done? She had just scheduled World War III in her apartment. As soon as her father saw Russell, he'd start shouting. Russell would keep the comments to a minimum for her sake, but he'd quickly get to the point where his anger would snap.

The least she could do was warn Russell. Sitting up, she dug out her phone and called the Pawn Shop.

“Gold.”

“Hey, it's me.”

“What's wrong,Sweetheart?”

“Nothing, nothing. I, uh, ran into my father on the way back. He asked if I wanted to have dinner with him.”

“Oh,” he said softly. “You're canceling.”

“No,” she shook her head, even though she was on the phone. “I told him I had a date tonight. And then I invited him to have dinner with us.”

“I didn't hear any shouting, or any sirens, so I'm assuming you didn't tell him I was involved with this dinner.”

“No,” she said hesitantly.

“I see.”

“It'll be fine! He'll shout a little, then calm down and we can talk. You'll see.”

“If you say so, Sweetheart,” he chuckled. “I promise you I'll be on my best behavior. Thanks for the warning.”

They hung up and she let her head hit the desk. What was she thinking!

** ** * ** **

Later that night, she was pacing in her tiny apartment. She had finished cooking dinner and was waiting for either Russell or her father to arrive. She could do this. She needed to do this. As much as he tried to not let her see, she knew that it bothered Russell that she hadn’t told anyone about them yet. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of being with him. She didn’t want to keep it a secret. It was more a combination of not wanting to share ‘them’ with the rest of Storybrooke and not wanting to deal with the closed-minded opinions of others.

A knock on the door stopped her pacing. From the heaviness of it, she knew it was her father. Rushing over, she opened it and welcomed him in.

“He’s not here yet,” she told him, taking the bottle of wine he brought as he looked around. 

“Oh? Okay, but if you won’t tell me who it is, at least tell me something about him.”

“Well, he listens to me. On our first date, we spent most of the night talking about books and how books like ‘The Book Thief’ can introduce topics that someone normally might not want to read about. He’s thoughtful, goes out of his way to do things he knows I like. He bought me that,” she nodded her head towards a vase with three crystal roses in it, “because he knows I like roses, but hate to see them wilt. We share a sense of humor.”

“Is it Gaston?” 

The wine bottle cluncked heavily on the table as she shot him a look. 

“Sorry, sorry!” He raised his hands, placatingly, a grin on his face. “I was joking.

“The most important thing you need to know about him is that he makes me happy, Papa.” She opened the wine and handed him a glass. “So, please, behave tonight?”

“Of course,” he said, walking over to the window. he took a sip, a contemplative look on his face. “You’re right, Belle, the only thing that matters is that you are happy. But I wonder, would this mysterious man’s name happen to be a color?”

Her head snapped towards him. 

“What!”

“It’s just,” he started. “I’ve seen the two of you together around town. and you’re always smiling, so when you said you were happy...” He trailed off with a shrug. 

“And you’re okay with this?”

“Of course. As you said, you’re happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.”

“Thank you, Papa. That means so much to me!” She rushed over to hug him, kissing his cheek as a knock came on the door.

She nearly skipped over to the door, feeling the night was going to be infinitely better than she planned. She knew the smile she gave Russell was blinding as was the one he gave her in return. She reached out to him, as she heard her father approach her from behind. His smile fell at Moe’s words. 

“What the hell are you doing here, Gold!”

She snapped her head around, a frown forming on her face.

“Papa?”

He didn’t listen to her. 

“Get lost! Whatever you want, you’re not getting it! And I’m not going to let you trick my Belle into some nefarious deal!

He took a deep breath to to say more when Belle yelled.

“Papa! Stop!” 

He looked at her. 

“What are you doing?” she asked him, reaching out to take Russell’s hand. Moe’s mouth opened and closed a few times, eyes staring at their joined hands. 

“You mean, Gold! Gold is who you are seeing?”

“Yes, you said you figured it out. The whole color name thing?”

“I meant Scarlet!”

“Will?” she repeated, thinking of the man she knew since high school. He was between jobs right now and she had let him help out at the library, but she was sure their interactions were only as friends. 

She sighed, looking at Russell. His face was impassive, but he squeezed her hand. 

“Papa, you just said that you didn’t care as long as I was happy. Did you not mean it?”

“Of course I did,” he sighed. “But...”

“No buts! Either you’re happy for me or you’re not.”

He sighed again, then nodded. 

The tension in the room was thick as they sat down at the table. There was no sounds but the clink of cutlery. 

“So,” her father spoke up. “How did this,” he gestured vaguely to the two of them. “How did this start?”

“The Millville Flea Market,” Russell told him. 

“It was a Saturday and I had off, so I had gone down to Millville to browse the Market. We ran into each other at one of the stalls.” She sent a smile to Russell, remembering that day. walking up and down the aisles, but mostly remembering the hesitant way he asked her to dinner before they parted for the day.

Her father grunted and continued eating and she changed the topic, asking about a long time customer at the ‘Game of Thorns’ When dinner ended, her father gave her a stiff hug and left. 

She sighed and leaned back into Russell as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

“That went better than I expected. There wasn’t too much yelling and nothing is broken.”

She didn’t say anything, just stared at the door. He sighed and turned her around. 

“Sweetheart.” He cupped her cheeks until she was looked at him. “He’ll come around. No matter how much he hates me, he loves you. And all any parent wants is their child to be happy.” He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. 

Later that night, as she lay curled around Russell, her ear listening to his heart slow after their love making, her phone buzzed with a Text message. Reaching over she glanced at it, a smile lighting on her lips as she nuzzled back down next to him. 

_”As long as you’re happy.”_


End file.
